Takis
by dickgraysonisasterous
Summary: Takis, Singing-Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I know what your saying. WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING YOUR OTHER STORIES!? I will soon. And I'm writing this for a very important reason so read review and PM me.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

_**Ajajajjaajjajajjjajajajjajaj ajajajjajajajajjaaj**_

"Walllllllllyyyyyyyyy!" robin yelled as soon as she entered the cave.

"What?" wally asked

"Takis." robin said with a serious voice and face.

"What?" wally asked again.

"is that all you can say today, flash boy?"

"No!" wally replied with anger lacing his voice

Robin reached around to grab her backpack an pulled out a bag that said takis. She opened it and grabbed some weird stick. She shoved it in wally's mouth and he instantly choked.

"okay that's hot. What is it?" he gasped

"Takis." Robin replied.

"why do you have them?"

"cause they're awesome. Am I right?" robin asked with a smirk.

"no! that's the hottest thing if ever had in my life!"

"oh please. They aren't hot at all you wuss." robin replied around the takis she was currently licking.

"well okay then."

_**Takistakistakistakistakistak istakistakistaki**_

So that is the end of today's randomness. Now, go get some takis. They are heaven. Sort of.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! P.S. I thought of this on my own so if someone else wrote something like this I haven't read it and I didn't mean to steal your idea!

Warning: Fem!Rob. Also terrible language. Rated M.

_**SINGINGSINGINGSINGINGSINGING SINGINGSINGINGSINGING**_

Robin's POV

It had all gone wrong. I was only supposed to kick the thugs' asses and get the hell out of there. Not get kidnapped. Batman was going to kill me.

I had jumped off the warehouse roof onto 2 of the 7 thugs. They were knocked out so I dropped kicked the one closest into the wall and kicked the other in the nuts. Batman taught me that one. Anyways, a thug came up from behind me and grabbed me while another knocked me out. Which is really stupid. I mean come on. I was trained by the goddamn Batman for fuck's sake.

Now I was tied to a chair in the middle of the empty warehouse. All the thugs were sitting around a circular table in front of me talking about which hero they wanted to kidnap. Thugs are so stupid.

"I totally call Wonder Woman."

"I want Black Canary!"

"I want the one with the wings"

"You will never get any of them. They have higher expectations then people like you. You would be lucky to get a washed up prostitute." I said.

They turned around and sneered at me. One of them walked over and punched me in the stomach. I could barely feel it though. He punched like a girl. They all walked out to a room on the other side of the warehouse. I could hear them talking to someone. It was probably ransom or something. I needed to find a way out so I did the only thing that would annoy my captures enough for them to let me go. Sing.

"Hey I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe.

And all the boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe"

"I HATE THAT SONG. STOP SINGING IT." He only said to stop singing that particular song.

Stripped to the waist we fall into the river

Cover your eyes so you don't know the secret,

I've been trying to hide

We held our breath to see our names are written,

On the wreck of '86

That was the year I knew the panic was over

Yes, since we found out, since we found out

That Anything could happen

Anything could happen [6x]

Anything could"

"SHUT UP!" They were getting mad.

"Baby can't you see, I'm callin'

A guy like you should wear a warnin'

It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

There's no escape, I can't wait

I need a hit, baby give me it

You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Too high, can't come down,

Losin' my head, spinnin' round and round,

Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride"

"THAT'S IT. SOMEONE UNTIE HER AND GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

And that was the end of that. I was let go. And Batman was clueless as ever.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA**_

REVIEW AND PM ME!


End file.
